This invention relates to a gear train structure of a timepiece.
An essential component of the conventional gear train structure comprises a trainwheel bridge for supporting the center wheel and pinion of the timepiece. Therefore the train-wheel bridge is structually necessary and the cost of manufacture and assembly of the train-wheel bridge affects the price of the timepiece.
On the other hand, the train-wheel bridge is an obstacle in making the timepiece thinner.
This invention effectively reduces the cost of manufacture of the timepiece and permits formation of a thinner timepiece by excluding the train-wheel bridge thereby eliminating the above mentioned difficulties and insufficiencies.